A Secret Fear
by Onna Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta has finished training for the day, and he smells! Bulma tells him to take a shower but he refuses. Did something happen in Vegeta's past that is still affecting him in the present?
1. The Dream

Dreams Can Really Affect Your Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first real fic ever, so please be nice! I would really appreciate any and all reviews! This story is a little strange, but the idea just popped into my head! Characters' thoughts will go like this:*characters' thoughts*  
  
anyway enjoy chap.1!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is hot action figures of dbz guys! And my kitties!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Vegeta exited the door of the gravity room. It was late and he just wanted to get some good old rest. He was hot, sweaty, and fatigued from his hard day of training.*But I must bear this torture I give myself in order to surpass Kakarot.* he thought with a smirk. Bulma passed by him like he wasn't even there but then abruptly stopped in mid-step. She turned around and put her face 3 inches away from his.  
  
"Ew Vegeta, you smell horrible! I hate it when you men don't hop into the shower right after you train! If you take a shower now I'll fix you an extra big breakfast tomorrow!" offered Bulma willing to do anything to make him take a shower. He was always awfully stubborn when it came to showers. Vegeta thought this over in his mind. It was a tempting offer( saiya-jins and their food.^^) but he just couldn't take a shower! Not after the dream he had long, long ago on Vegeta-sei when he was young....  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Vegeta's dream  
  
*7 yr.old Prince Vegeta was relaxing in the luxurious bath of his royal chambers. He had had a tough day; conquering planets, killing innocent, harmless people. Their pleas for him to spare them got muffled out as he disposed of them ruthlessly. He could still hear their voices in his head.  
  
He had sparred with one of his father's top generals and disaster struck. Vegeta had broken ribs and bruises and cuts all over his body. His father yelled at him for being so weak and told him to shape up.or else. And Vegeta didn't want to find out what or else was! But thanks to a few hours in the regeneration tank he was good as new, with a higher power level to top it off!  
  
But later on Vegeta got one of the worst migraines ever and that's when he decided to take a warm, soothing bath. Just as his migraine was letting up he found himself in a gigantic bathtub with an enormous drain, and the water was going out through it fast! He got sucked into the whirlpool leading down the drain. He desperately tried grabbing on to the edge of the tub but it was too high. Vegeta tried with all his might to resist the force of the whirlpool but failed. "My father is right! I am weak." He stopped resisting a let himself get sucked down; with the thought that he wasn't worthy of anything.*  
  
When the dream ended Vegeta shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating. *A dream.it was just a dream! * he silently reassured himself. He felt that the dream was punishment for taking the lives of so many innocent people, and at such a young age! (can you imagine?) But he chose to ignore it.  
  
End of dream  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Vegetable brain, you there?" Bulma's high-pitched voice interrupted Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta realized he'd been staring off into space and blushed. "Oh, right, your little offer.. Well see I would Woman, but I have more important things to do." He said definitely not wanting to take a shower in the least.  
  
"Oh yeah, like what buster? Train some more? Puh! If I even smelled half as bad as you, getting clean would be my first priority!" she screeched.  
  
"Cease your babbling! I will get clean. Just not in these disgusting things you call showers here." insulted a smirking Vegeta.  
  
"Fine, go around smelling like hell all day! See if I care!" yelled Bulma. "As long as you smell like a cow's ass you can forget all your precious meals." said Bulma smiling evilly as she earned a pathetic look from Vegeta. "Well if you don't want to get clean then you can at least give your son a bath can't you? You can give him one while I run a few errands tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Ms.Brief but I'm all booked up for tomorrow. I'm uh. sparring with Kakarot."he lied. Vegeta really had nothing to do all day tomorrow. He was planning on taking a break from training for a while. "Oh, and as for getting clean..I'll just fly to some lake and do my business there" he stated with a shrug, as if that were normal.  
  
"OK, sure Vegeta, whatever!" Bulma said with an exasperated sigh. She was quite used to his crazy plans. "Well when you go over to Goku's tomorrow will you please bring Trunks with you? I'm sure ChiChi won't mind taking care of my little Trunks for a while you two spar.  
  
"I suppose I can bring him along." said Vegeta, a glum look on his face. *Great. Now I'll really have to ask Kakarot to spar. I'm sure he won't object though. And I'll have to put up with that screeching bitch of his! * Vegeta was afraid if he didn't go to Kakarot's Bulma might call to check on Trunks and discover Vegeta was never sparring with Goku in the first place! He wouldn't let Bulma catch him lying. No way!  
  
After all he and Goku hadn't sparred since the purple-haired boy from the future came to warn them about the androids. In fact, they never had! Before the boy came whenever they fought it would be true fighting because they were true enemies. Not really anymore. During this time no one had any extra time on his or her hands. Well.except that one night when Vegeta first made love to Bulma.but that's a story for another time!  
  
*What a day this will be.*  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
whew! Finally I'm done! So how did u like the 1st chappie? Did I drag stuff on 2 long? If I get a good number of positive reviews, the 2nd chap. will come out soon! Tell me what u think in a review, please! ^-^ 


	2. Sparring and ChiChi!

Hey, I'm back with chapter 2! Thank u all 4 ur nice reviews!^^ I tried 2 make this chapter a little longer than the last since it was so short. Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2~Sparring and ChiChi! ~ The next day everything went as planned (well, almost!). Before Bulma went off to run errands, she just had to say "Be careful with Trunks while you're flying, Vegeta!"  
  
"OK Onna, I'll be sure to drop him on some jagged rocks and leave him there to die. Besides the kid's tough, he's a Saiya-jin, he can handle it." Vegeta replied. Now he'd started an argument that would be hard to finish!  
  
"Vegeta I'm serious! He is 8 months old! Anything could happen to him. If I find out that anything happened to my sweet little boy, you're gonna get it!" yelled Bulma, sick of his sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, and just what would you do?"  
  
"I would only be the one responsible for causing your worst nightmare."  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"Oh, just by making you sleep on the couch for a month!" said a smirking Bulma. She knew she'd overruled him this time around.  
  
Vegeta gulped. "Sheesh, calm down Bulma, I was just trying make you mad. Besides I would never purposely hurt him, you know that."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." They made up with a kiss. "Well I'd better be going." With everything settled down Bulma opened up her capsule case, pulled out a capsule car numbered 7, and threw it on the driveway. Then she was off! *Great, now because of that argument I'll be late for my meeting* she thought with a frown.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had just gotten done strapping Baby Trunks in the special baby carrier Bulma made him put him in (after finally getting it right!) "Well Brat, let's go."  
  
*****************************  
  
Goku was more than happy to be able to spar with Vegeta. No one else was really close enough in power! The two warriors fought all out in their spar. ChiChi was worried that Goku would get hurt. Of course she couldn't care less about Vegeta. They only had to call it quits when a loud roar erupted from Goku's stomach. Then Vegeta admitted he was hungry as well. If Saiya-jins are alike in one thing, it's hunger!  
  
As soon as the two men entered the house ChiChi came rushing over to Goku. "Oh Gokie, are you alright? You and that mean old Vegeta were fighting so roughly out there and."  
  
It was just then that ChiChi realized that her husband was covered in dirt, blood, grass, and everything else he came in contact with outside. "GOKU! What do you think you're doing here in my house all nasty and smelly; and even with an insane murderer who is also nasty and smelly?! I'm going to check on Trunks and Gohan in the other room, and when I come back you'd better be in the shower. Vegeta can use the one outside, not in here!" said ChiChi sending a glare in his direction. "And if you came in for food forget it until you both are squeaky clean. Hop to it!" And with that she exited the room, much to Goku's relief.  
  
Goku let out the sigh he'd been holding in the whole time. "Please excuse ChiChi, Vegeta. She really does mean well!" He scratched the back of his head, as usual.  
  
"Still Kakarot, I don't see how you can put up with her bitching all the time." Murmured Vegeta, not wanting ChiChi to hear.  
  
"Well, she may bitch a lot but she sure is good in bed!" said a beet red Goku. Vegeta just growled.  
  
"OK, anyway, the shower's right on the side of the house. I'll have ChiChi wash your suit and we'll plan to meet back here in the kitchen in twenty minutes." Goku told him.  
  
"Uh, me.take a shower here? I don't know Kakarot.Bulma said. well I forget what Bulma said but I know she'll be mad if I take a shower here!" said Vegeta, covering up for himself. His dream was still bugging him.  
  
"Oh, OK, that's a silly thing to get mad over but alright!" He agreed, being to naïve to notice Vegeta was lying. "I don't know how ChiChi will take this though."  
  
"Quit worrying you balls off Kakarot! I'll rinse off in a lake I saw nearby." Explained Vegeta, using the lake excuse again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After they had eaten Vegeta decided it was time to go. After all it was getting near dinnertime and he didn't want Bulma thinking something happened to Trunks. Then we would all have a very, very sad little Vegetable on our hands! ^-^ So he packed up 'the brat' and headed back to his home, Capsule Corp.  
  
********************  
  
yay! Another chappie done! Thanks again 2 all the people who reviewed! It makes me write! So. keep them coming and the 3rd chap. will come out faster! Bye!  
  
~Onna Vegeta 


	3. Priorities

:sigh: I hardly have any reviews 4 this story! I know, I know it sucks. But I'll keep writing anyway!^^ I now present you with chapter 3!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh! There you are Vegeta. I was getting worried." said Bulma sitting at the kitchen table. Vegeta was coming through the back door of Capsule Corp. with Trunks.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, the brat's fine, everything is just fine!!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Well you're in a touchy mood this evening." said Bulma slightly shocked. "Did something happen at Goku's?"  
  
"No, nothing at all!" Vegeta was yelling because he was mad and embarrassed that the shower ordeal had been brought up at "Kakarot's dwelling", of all places. H had to get over his fear somehow. Vegeta tried to think of a way to do it.  
  
"Bulma," he asked, "What are those people called that help people out with their issues and fears and things?"  
  
"Um, I believe you're thinking of a psychiatrist. "Why would you ask? Do you need to see one? I think it would actually do you some good, with you being all stressed out all the time and everything."  
  
"No, I do not need to see one of those psychi-whatevers! I was just thinking Kakarot should see one." He lied.  
  
"Vegeta, that's a very mean thing to say. Goku is perfectly normal, apart from being a little air-headed sometimes. That's what makes him the Goku we know and love." said Bulma with stars in her eyes, multiple memories of her and Goku's adventures when they were young popped into her head.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone loves Kakarot. Especially me, since whenever I get up to his level, he goes one step beyond that by being a baka becase his stupid bald friend died, and he just had to go Super Saiya-jin which is my birthright according to Vegeta-sei law number 17824." He went on like this for minutes until Bulma had to force him to shut up by shoving his dinner in front of him. She had had to use this special technique many times before to get him to stop talking.^^  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that night after training Vegeta stayed in the gravity room and meditated. He needed a nice long period of time to be by himself to think and to get his priorities straight. He sighed. I must tell someone about my problem. I simply cannot go around all my life a loser who is afraid of being sucked down the drain. These "psychiatrists" sound like they may be able to help, but they would just fuck everything up, I know it. Let's see, who can I talk to.Kakarot? No, he wouldn't understand. Kami? No, I don't need that wrinkly old cucumber interfering with my life. He thought of several other people but quickly checked them off.  
  
Then, being the genius he is, he thought of the perfect person. his own mate of course! Why didn't he think of Bulma first? She was bound to know something that could help him.  
  
But what if Bulma thought he was an idiot? Who ever heard of a man whose dreams he had as a child were still haunting him? Vegeta knew it was physically impossible to go down the drain, but there was always that nagging feeling, that fear, in the back of his head. He needed to get it off his chest. Bulma may have already known something was bothering him because of the bond but just didn't mention it.  
  
Vegeta just hoped she would understand. If not her, then who else would?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How will Bulma react to Vegeta's situation when he tells her? I could've made this chapter a cliffhanger, but I'm not feeling very evil. You can find out on the next chapter of Dreams Can Really Affect Your Life. And please review if you want the next chapter. C ya!  
  
~Onna Vegeta 


	4. Vegeta's Confession

Here is chapter 4, finally I got off my lazy ass and wrote it. Ok, this'll probably be really short, but it was the right place to end it. Special thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to Jade Kitten 4 beta-ing! 

                                                                                           ~~*~~

Bulma called Vegeta down for breakfast the following morning. She instantly knew something was on his mind other than training for once when he just picked at his heaping plate of pancakes.

"Vegeta, is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, not really but- I need to explain something to you."

"Oh, alright Vegeta what-" Bulma was cut of in mid-sentence when an obnoxious high pitched voice said, "Bulma, Bulma honey!! Oh there you are! There's someone on the phone for you deary!"

Bulma sighed with exasperation. "This really isn't a good time, Mom! But it could be important, so I'll be there in a few." Her mother quickly left the room to keep the person on the phone company; or rather to annoy them to the point where they would hang up. That happened a lot, making Bulma miss several important calls.

"Ok Vegeta, what's up? Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been acting strangely around here lately." Bulma was intent on getting to the bottom of this whole situation.

Vegeta though, was still nervous about telling her. *No, I have to tell her! Just recite it like you did last night. * he reassured himself. "Bulma, you know how I never like to take showers here?"

"Well yeah, because you think they're disgusting and unsuitable for your princleyness, am I correct?"  

"Yes, that's true, they are, but that's not really why." he admitted. He was losing his nerve, but he remembered how much better his life could be if he just got help.

"Then what's your problem? What are you trying to get at?" asked Bulma, getting a little frustrated.

"Onna, the truth is, it's not just these showers, it's all showers."

"Huh?"

"I have a fear that I'm going to go down the drain because of this silly nightmare I had when I was young." Vegeta blurted out. "Go ahead, laugh, tell all your little onna friends, tell Kakarot, have him humiliate me more than he already has." He got up and headed for the gravity room in a hurry. The only thing he had ever done that was harder than admitting his fear was training in 500 times earth's normal gravity, and that's just what he was setting out to do. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, especially the only person-hopefully she didn't tell anyone yet- that knew about his fear. Vegeta decided to prepare himself for the most intense training session he had had in years to get his mind off of it.

~~*~~

Bulma just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. *Is it April Fools Day or something and I didn't know? * She checked the calendar. She had been quite busy lately and hadn't kept track of the days very well. * No that's not for another week! I think he's serious about what he said. How bizarre! * She started heading towards the gravity room to talk to Vegeta but remembered she had a person waiting for her on the phone. *Damn! I'll just have to talk to him later. I hope he's ok. * she wondered.

~~*~~

Meanwhile Vegeta was busy blasting robots and attacking invisible enemies within the metal walls of the gravity room. *That was incredibly humiliating! I bet she's calling everyone and telling them how stupid I am.* He had been punching and kicking in the air but lost his balance and came crashing to the floor. He groaned in pain from the rough contact. He could barely move a muscle but somehow managed to inch his way over and reach up to press the red release button on the control panel to return the room back to normal gravity. He collapsed on the cold metal floor, wondering how he ever got himself into this mess.

~~*~~

Poor Veggie! So how was this chapter? ^_^ Thanks for reading and REVIEW please!


End file.
